Talk:Nyika Campaign
Confusion again in the order of the day... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I see it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:34, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : What happened to taking parts of the US? What are your intentions? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, Enclavehunter wanted to offer me autonomy, not inderpendence. I could maintain a military, but he'd have control of my foreign relations. I thought on it, and while it was very generous, it wasn't acceptable. Thus, I saw a large blank territory across the artic, and thought "Good enough". Thus I'm moving to a nice land, sutiable for the culture I'm trying to sustain, and plenty of everything. It has few people, and lots of space. I have a foothold, and I'm pushing ahead. I think the Honorable Union of Baridia & Nyika is a good name. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Which parts of Russia do you intend on taking? Only Siberia? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, along with Mongolia maybe. Aside from that, I've got no plans on deal with the mess on the other side of the Urals. I'm sticking to the thinly populated on the other side. Essentially, I'm trying to. Box myself it using the mountians around the area I want. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Phase II would involve passing through my territorial waters. I can't allow an invasion fleet into my lands. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Your people have always been political allies of the Hurians, and you speak as if we plan on attacking you. I suppose your plight is understandable. I guess have to go north, and into the Sea of Okhotsk to get there then. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::How? There's no way into the Sea of Okhotsk without going through the islands. And it's not like you're defending the world from terrorism, you're invading a country because you don't want to integrate into another culture. That's not cool. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Neither is trying to destroy another culture. Besides, I could always trade vital minerals resources with you as a reward for your aid. ;) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC) FW Banhammer Congrats Viva, you are banned from Future World. Your shenanigans have gone on too long. You stated your intentions to cease the invading of other countries. You violated the treaty with Everett by invading an ally of Everett. You are continuing with your magical bullshit of massive invincible invasions. If you wanted to simply be able to run around the world and piss off the planet, why did you even bother to give up on Huria if all you plan to do anyways to continue running around and invading other countries. I warned you to stop. Super warned you to stop. Congrats. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : I can always expect you to pop up. You've never heard of landing ships? Transport craft? D-Day? Once more you say "invincible". Well your one to talk. so lets take a look at your history. 330,000 Hurian soldiers compared to your massive 200,000 Marines and 650,000 Automated Force invasion during the Moscovian War. 200,000 Marines and 350,000 drones in Iran. Those 500,000 drones during the invasion of Britain? Your 200,000 Marines, and 1.75 million drones in Yarphei? Oh oh! I got one. 150,000 Marines, 2,500 Militant Forces, and 750,000 drones in the Amazon. You have a long and annoying history of popping up with large invincible armies, and don't even try to explain the reason you've got so many. I make sure there is at least an explaination. Sounds a biased now doesn't it? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:52, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::History that is either out of date, disconnected, events that have been reverted or articles written three or more years ago based on Rules and timelines from two past versions of FW that have yet to be updated or removed. When you manage to develop a country with 250+ articles over a period of 4 years, come back and complain about my stuff. As a busy person, it is hard to keep thing updated, especially when bursts of FW activity come around like lately and stuff is changing back and forth like recently. You complain that Everett had 200,000 Marines in Yarphei when Yarphei had 2 million in the damn Falkland Islands and then a magical force appeared in Wales numbering nearly another 2 million. Similar sounding to your Mandinkan invasion of Brazil earlier with millions of invaders transported on ships that the United States would have NEVER sold you. Regardless, the fact that you continue to add absurd events, like Huria's demise followed by tens of millions of Anyi's and shit migrating to new territories and invading them as if Huria's land was magically useless for no apparent reason. You are no longer part of FW because of these strange events and random BS in addition to your previous magical wars, violations of rules, even after having been informed and flip-flopping on your OOC decisions, causing issues, arguements and debates with nearly every user who has been part of FW since you arrived. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:46, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Well that's not my problem anymore. And considering that Huria got those ships from the US during the Cold War, which I think I mentioned over and over again, I guess the US would have sold them to me since you appearly know next to nothing about Cold War politics. Checkmate. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Why didn't you just use Ruthenia? 77topaz (talk) 20:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC)